villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alameda Slim
Alameda Slim is the main antagonist of Disney's 45th full-length animated feature film Home on the Range. He is Maggie's archenemy. He was voiced by Randy Quaid, who also played Elijah C. Skuggs in Freaked, and Mike Collin in Hard Rain. Background Alameda Slim is a cattle rustler who is said to be capable of stealing 5,000 cattle in one night. He has the ability to entrance cows through his yodeling, which he utilizes in his thefts. Slim has Rico as his enforcer, his nephews, the Willies as his assistants, and Mr. Wesley as one of his clients. Development Alameda Slim was present in the early drafts of the film, when it was to be a supernatural western called Sweatin' Bullets. In this version, he was an undead cattle rustler who plotted to run numerous herds of cattle off cliffs to their deaths in revenge for having been trampled down in life. When this version of the film was canceled and reworked into Home on the Range, Alameda Slim was reworked into the master yodeler, though his original scheme was to storm Washington, D.C. with an army of hypnotized cows in an attempt to become president. It is also known that there was alternate version of his defeat. In this version, Slim mask in a cows and yodels to hypnotize cattle. Then appears the coyotes and Slim tries to escape from them, but is cornered. He then removes the mask, in the hope that they will leave him alone if they realize that he is not a cow. Coyotes really give up, but Slim accidentally falls into a hole. He screams for help and the gang kidnappers (the secondary antagonists in the film) hear him. They act to help Slim to get out of the hole, but they really want to catch him and exchange him for the money. They bind him with his belt, put the bag on his head and crammed him into a bag that bind. Later, they were arrested, and Slim is extracted from the bag, but is bound to the kidnappers and they all get gagged. In this thin, they are thrown in jail. Appearance Slim is an obese man with long dark red mullet-style hair, thick red eyebrows, short red goatee on his chin, long angular mustache, and large gray bags under his murky green eyes. In his traditional outfit, he wears a large brown coat, a sparkly orange shirt, red frills, a blue tie, both tan gloves and chaps, both brown pants and leather belt with gold buckle, and a gray Stetson hat with black band around on its brim. He is mostly seen stealing cows and selling them to Wesley. In his disguise outfit, he wears a navy top hat with a teal band around on its brim, a navy tuxedo suit coat with three black buttons lined vertically, black spectacles, deep blue suit pants, a teal bow tie, a black cravat, a white dress shirt with both a collar and cuffs, white gloves like the kind worn by Mickey Mouse, black shoes with white spats on them, and a black cane with gold hooked head. He takes the name as Yancy O'Del as a disguise to buy people's lands after stealing their cows. No one can tell Slim and Yancy are the same person, even his idiotic nephews get fooled easily. Personality Slim is a rude, greedy, arrogant and mysterious man who only cares for money and power, as he doesn't care for others losses as he steals cows and buys their land. Slim is also very egotistical, power-hungry, overconfident and manipulative, so he takes pride in his yodeling, which he uses to hypnotize cows for theft and gets angry if anyone, including his nephews, disrespects his talent. He also compared that why isn't yodeling a form of singing, as birds sing. Slim also has a short-fuse when it comes to his plans failing, and his nephews' vast stupidity because they mistake him for his Yancy O'Del disguise (even when they watch him putting on the disguise) and interrupting when he is counting the cows. Talents Hypnotic Yodeling: Slim has this special talent to hypnotize cows by yodeling, he uses this to steal and lead them to his prison hold. Strength: Slim uses his strength to round up cows, as he was able to single-handedly tackle down Maggie, Grace, and Calloway before tying them up, as he had enough of their attempt to capture him. Weaknesses Tone-deaf: Cows who are tone-deaf are fully immune to his talent, Grace was the only one to be immune and she also doesn't find his yodeling (singing) very well. Gag: If someone gags Slim, he is unable to yodel and his hypnotic trace is broken. He gets gagged two times: the first time he falls into a chimney and can't move his hands, but try to yodel and hypnotize the animals. However, Grace manages to throw the bell in his mouth and gag him. The second time, he was taken by the police, tightly bound with the rope and gagged with the cloth. He flails and mumbles, but is too strong tied so he can't even move a finger and can't say anything. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' At the beginning of the film, Alameda Slim targets the Dixon Ranch, home of a brave cow named Maggie (the protagonist of the film). All of the cattle disappear in one night, leaving only Maggie on her own. As a result, her ex-owner Abner Dixon is forced to sell Maggie to a small farm called Patch of Heaven, and heads out west for a new start. In a way, Slim is the reason Maggie lives in Patch of Heaven. Later, Abner's ranch is bought by a Yancy O'Del. As a result of his numerous thefts, it is revealed that a $750 reward is out for the capture of Slim, which Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace, decide to claim in order to save their home from foreclosure. Later, Alameda Slim commits another theft, and his unique technique is revealed. Alameda Slim is able to hypnotize cattle through yodeling. He captures all of the cattle and takes them to his hideout, located in an old mine named "Echo Mine". At the mine, Slim reveals that he had once been a talented farm hand, but had been repeatedly fired (It is hinted that this was because his employers hated his yodeling ("singing")). As revenge, Slim has been using his abilities to steal the cattle of his former employers, and sells them. When the ranches are put up for auction, he uses the money to buy the property, under the name Yancy O'Del. At that moment, one of the Willies moves from his spot of the couch, revealing the location of the Patch of Heaven farm on his map of ranches (the farm is shown to be the exact shape of the minion's head and had never been seen before because it was always blocked). Upon learning from the Willies that the farm is being put for auction for Thursday, Slim decides to buy the farm under his alter ego's name. Later, Slim's assistant Mr. Wesley arrives to make cash out of the stolen cattle. Wesley buys the cattle, and Slim uses the ill-gotten money to buy the now-bankrupt farm he stole the cows from. The Willie Brothers finish counting the cows they captured, stating that the total is 4,997. Wesley tells him that they are supposed to be 5,000. Slim tells him that one of his nephews just miscounted, but he hears Grace's moo and sees her by the entrance and decides to bring her to him. Slims begins to yodel at Grace not knowing that she is immune to his hypnosis. When Slim sees Grace not even respond to his yodeling, he is completely confused, so he decides to confront the cows head on. However, Slim is captured by Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway, who plugged their ears to avoid his yodeling. The cows headbutt Slim, sending him into a mine-cart. Lucky Jack (the jackrabbit who helped the cows reach Echo Mine) then whacks Slim in the face with a pot, knocking him unconscious. A chase between the cows, the Willies, Buck and Rico ensues throughout the mine. Soon, Slim regains consciousness--just in time to see to his horror that he's headed straight for the train, and all groups collide with it. An enraged Slim grabs the three cows and ropes them and prepares to place them on the train. He then reveals that Rico is actually a mercenary working for him, to Buck's disappointment and heartbreak. Rounding up the three cows, Slim obtains the money and attends the auction of Patch of Heaven under his O'Del identity, attempting to buy the farm. However, the cows escape thanks to Buck, and they manage to finish off Rico, Wesley and the Willies before freeing the rest of the cattle. The cows later use Wesley's train to head back to the farm, where they throw Slim in a chimney of the train and expose him to Sheriff Sam Brown and Pearl Gesner, who are both are horrified that the man who is buying the farm is the wanted outlaw. Refusing to accept defeat, Slim tries to yodel, but Grace throws the cowbell in his mouth and gags him, freeing Maggie and Calloway from the hypnotic yodeling spell. The Sheriff binds Slim and gags him with a cloth. Eventually, Slim is then put into a police car and taken to jail, still unsuccessfully trying to untie himself as he is about to face trial for his crimes. Quotes Trivia *Slim is the seventh villain in the Disney animated canon to have his own song since Ursula in 1989's The Little Mermaid. That is, unless anyone counts Yzma, who sings "Snuff Out The Light" on the The Emperor's New Groove soundtrack (originally meant to be used in Kingdom of the Sun, before being rewritten). *His features, look and appearance seem to be based on Dallas J.R. *His title, Uncle Slim, is obviously inspired by Uncle Sam. *Throughout the film, Slim is known for an annoying giggle when he signs the papers and when the chickens run through his clothes, he also does this during his song. *He is also one of the villains to hypnotize characters like Jafar (who does it with his snake staff), Kaa and Sir Hiss (who do it with their eyes). *His defeat is similar to the arrest of Arthur Blinkson. This criminal was accidentally stuck in the chimney of the house that he wanted to rob, was seen by passers-by, then bound, gagged and arrested. *Slim's Yancy O'Del alias is a reference to his love of Yodelling, this is shown in sign he places in Dixon Ranch after buying it as the sign reads "MR. Y.O'DEL, ESQ." *Slim was inspired by the Pied Piper. Navigation pl:Alameda Slim Category:Outlaws Category:Greedy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Imprisoned Category:Leader Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Embezzlers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Mercenaries Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Smugglers Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Cheater Category:Gaolers Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Con Artists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Extremists Category:Opportunists Category:Game Bosses Category:Oppressors Category:Elementals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master of Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mobsters